Dreams
by nksnow99
Summary: Sixth year holiday break is a drag for all of seven students left at school, one of which is a very annoyed Harry Potter and the other is the classic bookworm Hermione. Everything is all fun and games until a certain dream comes to light and things get...heated. Harry/Hermione One-Shot, rated M for a reason! (including language and sexual content), COMPLETE!


"The fuck?" Harry said just a bit too loudly. Everyone, all of five people, in the great hall turned and with stunned faces stared at Harry for his outburst. Harry, noticing he was now the center of attention, began walking over to the bushy haired girl that had turned back to her book. "Lying pieces of shit…who do they think they are?...Fuck them all..." he mumbled. The three Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and one Slytherin turned back to their evening meals and quiet conversations.

"Always one to make an entrance huh Harry?" Hermione asked with a small smirk. He sat down across from her on the wooden benches and adjusted his glasses (a nervous twitch he could never seem to get rid of). When he didn't answer Hermione asked, "Why so mad all of a sudden?"

"You should know. Your boyfriend-"

"Not my boyfriend."

"-Ronald and everyone else in this goddamn school decided 'Hey, let's go home for the holidays and not invite our best friend. It's not like he doesn't have a family or anything.' They told me they knew a couple people who were staying but obviously that's not quite right," Harry said with an annoyed look. Hermione closed her book after placing a small slip of paper on the page, and took a drink from her glass.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. Hermione swished her pumpkin juice around her mouth and swallowed with a small gulp."No skiing trips or some isolated island vacation?"

"My parents are going to my Aunt Wanda's home. I was invited but quite honestly the woman makes me want to shove a broom up my arse and fly far, far away."

Harry couldn't help but crack up. Hermione, although very intellectual, was not always humorous, and when she was Ron or another Weasley would make an even funnier remark that overshadowed her's.

"So no Aunt Wanda?"

"No Aunt Wanda," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well at least one of my friends is around. Did you know no other Gryffindors stayed?"

"Harry," Hermione started, "you do realize I have been in this room for over an hour and the only other person to sit at our table has been you? It's not hard to miss that only seven of us are here for the holidays."

Harry looked around the room yet again and saw that two students had left leaving only him, Hermione, and the three Hufflepuffs. When he turned back to face Hermione he saw her staring at him. Before he could say anything, she screamed.

"Harry James Potter! Why in Merlin's name did you not tell me how BUSHY my hair is?" Hermione pulled a hand mirror out of her bag and pressed down her hair. Harry realized she must have seen it in his glasses, another downside of having to wear the stupid things. You never knew if people were looking into your eyes or at their reflection.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I didn't think it was that bushy. It actually looks..hrmm..uh.."

"Well? Looks hrm uh what?" Hermione demanded.

"I think you actually look quite beautiful Hermione," Harry whispered.

Hermione searched Harry's eyes for any hints of deception, but they were sparkling clean just like always. "Harry you can't be serious. I always thought-"

"Yeah so did everyone else. I was always the buddy and Ron was the 'more-than-friends'. No one really asked if I ever felt emotionally towards you. They just assumed we were like siblings and I figured you always felt that way and I just-"

"Harry, you're rambling," Hermione said. She couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Uh right," he said running a hand through his hair. "It's just, 'Mione I've um-"

Her eyes softened when he paused. "Tell me."

"I don't think I should. Wouldn't be the brightest idea."

"You brought it up Harry. It's not like anyone will make fun of you. If any Hufflepuffs do they know we have permission to hex them," Hermione said, trying to encourage Harry to keep talking.

Harry cleared his throat. "I think about you a lot. I've dreamt about you 'Mione. And not like a friendly happy dream. More of a-"

"Sex dream. Had a nocturnal emission perhaps?" Hermione speculated.

"Nocturnal what?" Harry asked. His face had turned red as soon as Hermione mentioned sex. When she said it it sounded more like a term from a textbook. Not quite how he would think of it.

"A wet dream," Hermione stated. Then she smiled. "Harry Potter. You've had wet dreams about me. Huh," she said while nodding her head and licking her teeth once over.

Harry shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "It's not some great big thing 'Mione. Anyway why aren't you all grossed out? Dean once told me that when Ginny found out he had a wet dream about her, she slapped him and wouldn't talk to him for days."

"I don't know. It's normal for guys. I just never knew you would have one over me. I mean we're-"

"Friends. Yeah I know Hermione so can we just change the subject?" Harry asked quickly.

The pair was silent, as was the entire room. The only noise came from the occasional tapping of chess pieces on its wooden board from the few other witches and wizards.

"No," Hermione said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned back. "No what 'Mione?"

"No we can't just 'change the subject'. Damn it, Harry I want to hear about it," Hermione said with more conviction. She sat up straighter and lowered her shoulders. Across from her, Harry was shifting nervously in his seat.

"Hear about what? My dreams? Hermione, you know I don't think you want to-" he stuttered.

"Harry I want to know. Now are you going to sit here and meander around my questions or are you going to answer me?"

Harry tousled his hair and yet again fixed his glasses. "Let's go then. And since I know you're going to ask where, we're going to the dorms." Harry reached out his hand, and after Hermione had tucked her book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she took it. He released her hand as she stood. They walked to the end of the table although when they started towards the tower Harry intertwined his fingers with Hermione's. She looked down at them but did not take her hand away. Surprisingly their hands fit well together. Besides the ounce of awkwardness between them it was quite comfortable. They climbed the last of the staircases and approached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Nimble Wimble Bee," Harry and Hermione said together. The Fat Lady looked at their joined hands and lifted her tight brows but opened the door nonetheless. Harry went straight to the couch and sat Hermione down in front of him.

"Alright. Are you ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Are you?" Hermione asked back. Harry exhaled and nodded his head. "Take out your book from your bag."

"Why?"

"That's how the dream starts 'Mione," Harry said like it was completely obvious. Hermione took out her book. "Now I'll narrate and you read."

Hermione buried her head in the book with a smirk, but had no intention of reading. Harry was the reason she was here, and she would do her best to absorb every word. He began his dream.

"The fire is burning on the wall and we sit across from each other. You're reading and I am watching the flames dance." At that moment a fire started burning and Harry turned his face to it. Hermione was surprised at his detail, but realized that he was going to create every bit of his fantasy and she was very much involved.

"We have a woolen quilt covering your lap and my feet and you turn the page of your book." Hermione perked up at her cue and turned the page. Harry smiled to himself and continued.

"I turn to look at you and you look up from your book into my eyes. I close the book," Harry shut the covers together, "and take it from you and set it on the ground. Then I put my hand out and you take it." Hermione did as she was told. Harry pulled the blanket off with his other hand and tugged her onto his lap. Hermione, feeling the sudden shift of cold without the blanket, snuggled in closer to Harry as he put his hands on her lower back.

Hermione sucked in a short breath of air. "Wha-What now?" she asked suddenly breathless.

"Now we kiss."

"Does dream Harry have a special way of kissing?"

"Just follow my lead," Harry said with a grin.

"Okay-"

"Shh," Harry said with a finger to her lips. "Dream Hermione is quiet." Harry then removed his fingers and leaned close to Hermione. He pressed their foreheads together before doing the same with their lips. It wasn't light and airy as one may do on a cheek. There was pressure and a sense of desperation to it, like Harry had been wanting this kiss for a very long time. He deepened the kiss, taking full control over them.

"Bite my lip, Hermione. The lower one," Harry commanded. Hermione did as told, which was far beyond her nature. She was rewarded with a small moan from Harry's throat. Harry opened his mouth wider to lick Hermione's bottom lip after she released his. Harry looked at her and he nodded. They both widened and deepened the kiss to a point of no return. It was a sloppy and vulnerable kiss but it was perfect and romantic. Harry couldn't help but think that real life Hermione would always be better than dream Hermione. He suddenly pulled away much to Hermione's dismay.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Dream Harry stopped here. He got um-"

"That?" Hermione asked pointing to Harry's lap. She smiled when he turned pink.

"Dream Hermione also-" Harry started but was stopped by a hand. Hermione's hand. She had tentatively placed her hand on the large bulge of Harry's pants. "Did..just that."

Then they were kissing again. Their lips locked in a tight embrace while Harry lifted Hermione so her legs wrapped around his waist. She dug her nimble fingers into his messy black hair and tugged gaining yet another moan from Harry.

Harry began walking towards the empty head boy's room in the tower that was just off to the left in the boys dorm staircase. The door opened without command allowing Harry and Hermione entrance.

Harry slammed Hermione's back against the wall and pressed her into the stone. He then moved his mouth to her jawline and neck, placing wet kisses on each inch of her open skin. Harry continued while seeing where Hermione reacted. Surprisingly, dream Hermione and real Hermione had the same pleasure point- right below the left ear. She immediately moaned a soft, girlish noise as Harry began sucking and biting the skin below. Hermione could feel her underwear growing damper by the minute especially when Harry kissed her like that.

"Mione it's getting-"

"Let's go to the bed," Hermione spit out a bit too enthusiastically. Harry laughed while throwing Hermione onto the bed just like he always imagined he would.

"Is this all part of the dream?" Hermione giggled.

"Fuck the dream," Harry said while pulling off his shirt and flinging it to the side. He reached for Hermione's shirt and she was all too happy to let him tear it off of her body.

"Merlin Hermione you're gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed, and then a whisper. "Uh, may I-"

"Yes Harry," Hermione said. She was fairly nervous at this point. She had only had sex once with Ron for rebound-makeup-sex and he had been the only one to see her without her bra on. Ever.

Harry sensed her nerves and moved his lips back to meet Hermione's. She arched her back, not only allowing Harry access to take off her bra but also pressing herself into his bare chest and growing erection.

"Hermione-" Harry said in between kisses. "Are you sure about this?"

"Was dream Hermione?" she asked, more rhetorical than real question.

"Hell yes baby," Harry said. Hermione had never seen him this loose and open with words and feelings. Being strictly friends with someone for so long, you tended to lose the sense of surprise. Now Harry was all surprises, as was Hermione.

They kept kissing and slowly removed more clothing bit by bit, covering the floor in denim and cotton. Soon all that separated them was Hermione's knickers and Harry's boxer shorts. Hermione flipped Harry over so he was under her and she straddled his waist again, sitting on top of him while they kissed. Harry reached up and began playing with Hermione's nipples which had immediately grown hard at his touch. She groaned deep in her throat and pressed closer into his hand. Harry suppressed a smile, suddenly realizing just how quickly he could turn on his lover. He flipped Hermione back onto her back and reached for her knickers. Tentatively, he slid a few fingers beneath the simple cloth and felt her damp curls. She moaned again as Harry moved further down to her opening. He pressed a single finger inside of her, before adding one more, feeling her tightening around his fingers.

"You're so tight 'Mione," Harry moaned. Hermione shifted a bit beneath Harry's hand. No one else had ever done something so pleasant to her. Suddenly, he curled his fingers up gaining an immediate reaction from Hermione.

"Mione you feel so good," Harry whispered as he drove his fingers in and out of her.

"Harry I need you-"Hermione started to say. She reached up to his boxers and pressed her hand against his erection. _Very nice Harry_, she thought. He arched a bit into her hand and she wrapped her hand around him through the fabric. Harry kept pushing his fingers deeper into Hermione and she groaned. "You're teasing me," she squeaked out.

He chuckled darkly. "Say you want me."

"I-I want you," she pleaded silently.

"Now?" he asked, teasing her again.

"Now," she demanded.

Hermione pulled down his boxers exposing his erection while Harry pulled down her knickers. Both flung the other's onto the floor in opposite directions before joining their lips again.

"Oh Harry the spells!" Hermione suddenly blurted.

"Fuck Hermione you're brilliant," Harry said back. He allowed Hermione to mindlessly cast the contraceptive charms on the both of them. Good old Hermione, always prepared.

Harry positioned himself above her before sliding himself slowly into her opening that had held his fingers. "Hermione you're so wet. Oh fuck!"

Harry began pumping himself into Hermione slowly with a growing pace. Hermione moved her hips to his rhythm and watched his face before kissing the skin above his collarbone.

"Mione you're perfect. Beautiful," Harry whispered into her ear. He was deep in concentration and sweat glistened on his brow. "Faster. Harry I want all of you," Hermione commanded. The pace quickened to an urgent speed as Harry thrust deeper into her. They joined lips again and intensified it. The only sound came from a silent moan and the silent slapping of skin.

"Mione, come for me babe. Come," Harry pleaded. He was close, very close to breaking, and he wanted Hermione to be right there with him.

"Oh, Harry. Harry!" Hermione cried. With four more thrusts she climaxed with Harry coming not long after her. They fell apart with both breathing heavily and still highly affected by their recent orgasms. Harry and Hermione were quiet for a few minutes as neither one was quite certain where to go from there. They simply listened to each other's frantic heartbeats thumping behind flesh.

"That was uh-" Harry started.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes it was." She swallowed hard. "So Harry I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Happy you stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays?"

He turned to face her and put his arm under his head. "Oh fuck yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much to my readers! AxOforever deserves some serious credit on this story for being the best beta ever and encouraging me with this fic. Please let me know what you think about Harry and Hermione! Love to you all!  
><strong>

**NK**


End file.
